The Tallest Mistake
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: 16 years ago the Tallest created an Irken human hybrid. Now Myra discovers what she is and was created for. With Dib she plans to bring down the Empire that caused her mental anguish.
1. The secret kept for 16 years

I don't own Invader Zim okay?

Myra walked down the hall nervous. She stared a new school since her parents divorced. "I was a freak at home and I'm a freak here." She was exceptionally tall for a 16-year-old girl. At 6' 7" she was made fun of for her height. But at times she'd have these outbursts of superiority, like she was the ruler of the whole school and everyone had to bow to her.

The thing was Myra experienced the growth spurt at 15. When she was 14 she was a normal 5'4" but on her 15th birthday she started noticing odd things happen to her. She got extremely thin around her waist but it highlighted her breasts which went from a 34 A to a 40 D overnight.

"Mom why am I suck a fucking freak! I have a greenish tint to my skin now and my eyes don't look normal anymore!" Myra said.

"It's time I told you what I haven't told you for 16 years. You're only half human." Her mother said.

"Oh that's why Dad dragged us on Maury so he could prove he didn't have to pay child support! I understand why he's happy and will never talk to me again! So what did you screw Mom?" Myra asked.

"You have got to understand Myra it wasn't my choice. The Irken Empire was creating the strongest race that they could and they did that by fusing Human and Irken DNA together. I didn't think it would do this to you!" She said as Myra stormed to the only person who would believe her, Dib.

_Aboard the Massive_

"Myra is 16 now." Red said staring into the black void of space toward Earth.

"And so what does that mean?" Purple asked eating curly fries.

"That means her Irken DNA is taking over and she will be ready to take over the Empire when something happens to us" Red said.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to get that Earth girl pregnant 16 years ago?" Purple asked

"Yes I am damn sure!!!!!" Red said.

"I'm concerned for you. You've become obsessed with power and ruling the empire with a titanium claw. I fear Myra is just a pawn in your game of chess" Purple said. It was time he spoke against his co-Tallest for once in his life. " Myra doesn't deserve that! I will abdicate my rule and raise her myself if I have to but just think! Look in the mirror and see the monster you've become!" and with that he stormed away.

Myra was in front of the Membrane residence with fear. How was she to tell her only friend Dib that she was part alien? She worked up the courage and rang the bell.

"Hello?" Dib asked in his boxers. It was midnight when Myra ran away and Dib was already in bed "You know how late it is Myra?"

"Yeah stupid get dressed I have something to tell you" Myra said


	2. Abducted

I don't own Invader Zim okay?

"Your real father is an alien!?" Dib asked startled.

"Don't rub it in." Myra said depressed. "And that's why my parents got divorced and why I'm a freak!"

"I don't think you're a freak." Dib said.

"All I want is to be full normal human." Myra said downtrodden. She hated herself and what she was. "Is there anything your dad can do?"

"Well…" Dib said putting his face in his hands " Dad is working on genetic experiments. He wants to do a total genetic switch on something'

"I'll be the one for him to test his experiment" Myra said noticing her fingers become more like claws. "Shit" she whispered then ran into Professor Membrane's lab. She walked up to him silently and said "Hello"

"Ahhh! You spooked me. You're my son's friend right?" Professor Membrane said looking up at her.

"You've got to help-ow-me!" She had hit her head on a low pipe. " My real father is an alien and its DNA is taking over me! I want his DNA out."

"But humans have 46 chromosomes. You'd only have 23 then." Professor Membrane said.

"Well you could take any DNA to make me fully human!" Myra said hands crossed, begging Professor Membrane to help.

"You won't look the same. Your body chemistry would be different. It would change everything about you! You'll be a different person!" Professor Membrane said trying to reason with her. The experiment could kill her.

"I don't care the risks! I don't want to be some alien's daughter! I'd rather be Dib's sister than some alien's daughter!" She yelled using Irken strength to lift him up to her level and threw him across the lab.

"Fine fine. Let me go change first." Professor Membrane said dripping in diluted chlorine.

_Aboard the Massive_

"Set coordinates for Earth!" Red said to the navigation commander.

"We going to take Myra back?" the navagation commander said.

"Exactly. She will be raised in the true ways of her true people, away from that filthy dirtball. Once our demise comes she will take control of the Empire" red said his dark side taking over. "Infusing human and Irken DNA was the best idea I ever had!" he said laughing manically.

"He is not going to get to Myra first! I'll get her and take her to Irk myself!" Purple said in the corner, mad at what his co-Tallest had become. "Squeegee get me a Spittle. I have to head to Earth."

"Why my Tallest?" Squeegee said.

"Myra needs to be spared. She isn't royal, she's just Red's pawn." Purple said. "No being deserves that, no matter what they are." With that he flew off to Earth hoping to find Myra first.

_Back on Earth_

"Son I'm taking your friend to the labs. That's the only place I have the genetic switcher. This one'll be an all nighter. I might have to use my own DNA if I can't find a donor." Professor Membrane said.

"I'm coming too Dad!" Dib said putting his boots and trench coat back on. He was hoping to see Irken DNA.

"You want to help son?" Professor Membrane asked.

"I'm interested in the whole genetic transfusion thing Dad," he said. "Plus she may end up my half sister. I'd like to see that"

_Man he's weird_ Myra thought. She got in Professor Membrane's Lexus and bumped her head again and with knees up to her chin, she buckled up._ I won't miss this_ she thought.

"What the hell is that?!!!!?" Dib said pointing to what appeared to be a bigger version of Zim's Voot Runner.

"It can't be" Myra said stepping out of the car. "Ahhh!" she screamed as Red, a being, at 7' 5" taller than her, stepped out.

"Hello Myra. I am your father" Red said.

"Well duh! There are few Earthlings who could make me look this much like a freak!" She said mentioning her greenish tinted skin and claw like fingers and unusual height.

"And as your father" Red said ignoring her " You're coming with me!"

"Screw that you bastard!" Myra said. "You impregnated my mom then ask me to go with you where ever the hell you're from? Sorry, no sale."

"I'm afraid you don't understand sweetie," Red said holding Dib in a stranglehold. " I may have to destroy your little boyfriend if you don't. It wouldn't be hard. These things are really sharp. Red said running his claws millimeters from Dib's neck.

"No! I'll go just don't hurt Dib!" Myra pleaded looking at her small size 5 feet. It was amazing that she was balanced but she was.

"Excellent. Come with me." Red said.

"Myra don't go!" Dib said on the ground.

"I have to for your safety. It can't be that bad." She said with tears in her eyes. Then the ship flew off.

"Uhh... it's okay son" Professor Membrane said trying to cheep up Dib when another ship showed up.

"WHY YOU !!!!!" Dib yelled but this time Purple stepped out.

"Is Myra here?" He asked

"No Red took her." Dib said in a monotonous angry way.

"Shit! This isn't good. We have to stop him. Any ideas?" Purple asked

"I got Tak's ship. I'll follow him. We were going to make Myra a full human like she wanted." Dib said.

"Okay. You'll need to get to her soon. Her Irken DNA is taking over. I hope you find her," Purple said.

"I will if it's the last thing I do!" Dib promised.


	3. Princess Myra

I don't own Invader Zim okay?

"What do you want with me you bastard?" Myra said.

"Why my sweet little 16 year old daughter, you're the princess of the Irken Empire. You can't be on an inferior planet." Red said in a faux sweet voice.

"I'm not your daughter. I'm an abomination to God and you know it. Now tell me why'd you really create me?!!!!!!" Mrya said pointing a claw at him.

"You want the truth? Fine! Tallests Miyuki and Spork were both killed a month after their coronations as The Tallest. It has been now a month and half, just over actually, in my reign. I got an idea when I first became Tallest. I knew my time was limited so I had to find some species with strong DNA. I found that human DNA was very strong. Now don't get me wrong, Irken is also pretty strong too, but is to water as your human DNA is to arsenic. Basically after scouring the galaxy, I found human DNA very durable. So 17 years ago I picked out a random Earth girl and 9 Earth months later, you were born seemingly human." Red said smiling at the sight of his DNA taking his daughter over. "Besides, Tallest Myra, how's that sound?"

"Horrible! I don't care about much of anything anymore! And besides you almost killed Dib to get me to come with you!" Myra said, her new antenna pointing straight up, and her twig like arms and clawed finger spread out in all directions to get her point across.

"Well you came didn't you?" Red said nonchalantly drinking an Irken soda. " Here. Get used to it. Your new body chemistry won't be able to take your human's Poop Cola anymore." He said giving her one.

"No thanks. Besides" Myra started to sob, "Dib was the only person who cared about me since my mom moved me to Manhattan after my parent's divorce." She continued to sob and her antenna flattened.

"Oh when we get to Irk everyone will love you. They'll care." Red said getting up to watch the stars roll by.

"You know in my language Irk means "Annoying"." Myra sassed trying to cover up her fear and sadness.

"Well Earth means "Butthole" in Irken. So there!" Red said.

"Well you sure are an "Earth"" Myra laughed for the first time in 2 weeks.

"I'll ignore that." Red said.

_At Dib's garage..._

"She's a beaut huh?" Dib asked showing Purple Tak's ship.

"That's a modified Voot Runner. Not all that special." Purple said.

"God! Overlook that fact! Myra's in trouble!" Dib yelled.

"Fine. If I know Red, which I do, he'll take her one of two places: The Massive or Irk.

Here are the last known coordinates of each." Purple said as he fiddled with the programming of Tak's ship. "There I set it to follow sightings of Red and Myra and to follow them. You just need to start it up."

"Thanks." Dib said starting up Tak's ship.

"Wait! Before you go I've got to ask you something: Do you like Myra?" Purple said. He was smarter than let on.

"_What?_" Dib asked.

"Do you like Myra?" Purple repeated. " I don't know what it is but it looks like you like her."

Dib sighed. Yes he did like Myra, but he couldn't admit it. He liked her normal attitude, the one she had before her life crashed down on her. He met her when she was 14 before she had those strange things happen to her. Myra was funny and intelligent. When she told him she was half alien, he didn't know how to feel. Adding on the fact she could have been made into his half sister didn't help. "Well I somewhat do..." Dib said beating around the bush.

"Well let her go. I know you like her but by midnight tomorrow on Earth, her Irken DNA will have taken over." Purple said.

"So if Dib brings her back by then, I'll be able to do my experiment?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Well I'd think so but Irk is 2.5 million light years from Earth on the other side of the Milky Way. No way will Dib be able to bring her back in time. No this is a mission to overthrow my evil and selfish co-Tallest." Purple said.

"Oh darn..." Professor Membrane said kicking a rock like a little kid by his Lexus.

"Look Membrane, I know you're upset but do me a favor and stay out of this. You can't handle it. You're in over your head here. Dib however knows what he's doing." Purple said acting like the rightful Tallest in a time of crisis.

"Yeah sure whatever." Professor Membrane said. Then Dib and Purple flew off in there own ships.

_Close to Irk on Red's ship..._

"Here we are my sweet. Irk your new home." Red said. They got off and Red took her to Tallest Tower and shoved her in the "Princess Chambers"

"I'm a vagrant. I have no home." Myra said looking at the red carpet with a black Irken empire symbol on it_ I guess this is Myra from now until the day I die._ She thought. In a mere 24 hours her life was turned upside down. Then she felt Red put a Pak on her back and it infuse with her now Irken spine.

"What is this fucking thing?!!!" Myra demanded.

"Princesses don't talk like that, Human or Irken, and it's a Pak. As an Irken you need it to survive and you can't pull it out." Red said as Myra struggled to pull it off. "You introduction to the Irken people is set to happen in an Irken week or an hour on Earth. I'll let you inspect your palace." Red said smacking her claws to try and whip her into obedience and he pushed her away.

"My Tallest you are a good liar." Captain Devnny said out of Myra's hearing.

"Yes I am. Myra is made from the strongest DNA in the galaxy and is a perfect warrior with some strict obedience training." Red said. "Is the celebration set?"

"All is ready." Devnny said. At the stadium set at Tallest Tower there was a podium in front of 2 black banners with a red Irken Empire symbol on them. It was just like a rally for a dictator.

"I've got to get out of here," Myra whispered. She was now a full Tallest to be by DNA, but her soul wasn't submitting without a fight. "Calling Tak's ship. Myra needs to talk to Dib. If you're out there Dib please respond."

_Dib's ship..._

"**INCOMMING TRANSMISSON!!!!" **The ships computer blared.

"Damn not so loud. Display on screen." Dib said.

"Dib I need you to get to Irk a.s.a.p. The _princess_ needs your help." Myra said blinking her red bug eyes with a set of eyelashes in the top right corner of them.

"WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU????" Dib yelled.

"Red's DNA that's what." Myra sighed. "I'm full Irken now but that doesn't mean I can't fight back."

"I'll tell Purple you called. We'll be there as soon as we can." Dib said.

"I sure hope so." Myra said.


	4. You don't know what you got til its gone

I don't own Invader Zim okay? Only Myra is MINE!!!!!!!!!

"Come on Pur, pick up!" Dib moaned trying to reach Purple's ship. Something was up. Purple would have responded by now. Dib had a difficult decision to make now. Should he head to Irk without Purple or save Purple from whatever he got himself into. Dib put his arms on the control panel then noticed his communicator wristwatch. He gave Purple one just before they left.

"Calling Purple. Pur come in! I know where Myra is!" Dib yelled. Purple turned on the screen and noticed Dib's anxious panicked excitement.

"Good. Go yourself" Purple said. He was beaten, and was coughing up dark purple blood. An Irken's blood color was seen in their eyes. His left eye was the Irken equivalent of black and blue and his right arm was dislocated.

"Dude what happened?!!!!!" Dib gasped.

"Guards. I thought Red would have taken Myra to The Massive. It's the head of the Empire in things like Operation Impending Doom II. I guess he's changing everything. Anyway I went to his chambers and then Gwish came and said, ' Tallest Purple your postion has been overthrown.' I tried to fight but there were too many. One of them got my Pak good. I am literally hanging on by a thread."

"I'm coming. I'll try and save you. I am not about to let your Empire's coup kill you. I'd be no better than Red. Besides I need you. I don't think I will be able to get into Tallest Tower without you." Dib said.

"You're right…I guess I need you." Purple gasped.

"Ship! Set course for The Massive!" Dib commanded.

"Fine." The ship moaned.

_Tallest Tower…_

Myra wandered the halls hoping to find some comfort to her desperate situation. _I've been kidnapped, abused and my mom was alien raped._ Myra thought._ I have to fight back. For Dib. I let Red take me._ Myra felt a pang of longing as if wanting to bring someone back and that someone was Dib. She believed she could never be with Dib now.

They were now different species. Myra walked by a reflecting pool of hydrogen peroxide, which was the Irken equivalent of water, and looked at the reflection. Her hair was a fine crimson color, the same as her eyes that fell to her shoulders. "Well the water stinks" She said.

"Tallest Princess Myra your presence is requested." Cheze, one of the royal bodyguards. said.

"Fine" Myra said following the guard that called her.

"Time you were dressed like a proper Tallest Princess, Myra." Red said.

It wasn't until then that Myra realized she looked rather silly as a 6' 8" green skinned red haired and bug eyed alien in a pair of blue jeans, sneakers and a black Rasta lion tank top. Within minutes Red had her out of her Earth clothes and into a dress similar to his. Myra was put into a long bright pink skirt that went to her pointy feet. Her midsection was pulled like a corset and had 6 bright pink rings around it. Around her twiggy arms were 2 bright pink metal cuffs. When Myra looked down she realized she was floating a few inches off the ground.

"And the piece de résistance." Cheze said handing Red a tiara made of platinum and black onyx. The Irken symbol was in black onyx and 2 spherical orbs on it. They were attached to a wire rim of platinum that generated a force field that made the onyx gems on the tiara float.

"Rarest in the universe" Red said putting the tiara on her head. " The metals I mean"

"Really? On Earth we have whole onyx and platinum mines." Myra said.

"Interesting…" Red said. " I have a ceremony details to attend to. Not often does a Tallest see the coronation of their successor."_ Warrior princess is more like it. I now have a use for Earth._ Red thought.

"See ya my Tallest." Myra said monotonously floating off toying with her Pak's spider legs. As she floated along, she saw the secret intelligence room. Here was all of Irk's military secrets. Myra peered inside and saw all sorts of military experiments from over 150 Irk years ago to Project Zim " this Irken is an intelligent warrior but he has a bit of a napoleon syndrome. He is rather unimportant in society. I believe this fuels his fire." And the signature was of a 7' 5" scientist named Purple. The most recent file was called Project Myra. " Myra is half Human and half Irken. In Irken Myra means 'Warrior Princess'; She was designed to be a fighter. This was all a plan of Red to seize power. Red is keeping track of her through a necklace her mother always wears." The record said in Purple's handwriting. Even though it was in Irken, her Pak gave her the ability to understand the Irken language.

"Ahhh!" Myra screamed at the pictures of her as a human. There were pictures of her on her first bike, as a baby, potty training, starting school and so forth. "The monster."

"I see you found out, Myra. I've been watching you since you were conceived." Red said as Myra noticed pictures from before she was born. "You are my greatest creation."

_The Massive…_

Dib had taken kung fu earlier that year and used it to disarm the guards. The first thing he did after was launching all but Gwish's laser gun out the air lock. The he took Gwish by the neck and said, " If anyone does anything, you're dead." And the guards then backed off. " Good. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me where Purple is." Dib said in an angry faux sweet way.

"In there…" Gwish gasped pointing to Red's chambers.

Dib dropped Gwish and went into Red's chambers. "If anyone tries anything, they'll get a laser to their Pak" Dib turned around and said. He pointed Gwish's laser rifle at his Pak.

"You shouldn't have come." Purple gasped, his life weaning from him.

"I don't leave anyone to die. Enemies I finish quickly, friends I save. I'm not a monster." Dib said.

"They way you were to Gwish, could have fooled me." Purple said.

"Forget that. I had to save you." Dib said looking for something cold to put on Purple's eye. Then he took a banner from the wall and wrapped his dislocated arm. He took a can of Red's soda and put it to Purple's eye.

"Thanks but I'm still at Death's door stupid." Purple said as Dib put Purple's Pak back on and secured it with Duct Tape he carried. "Be careful. If you're not I'll see the Irken Reaper." As Purple said this he saw Myra and decided to hang on. He saw her in a new way, not as Red's captive but as something new.

"There that will keep you okay if we have to fight. Duct tape is the strongest stuff in the universe." Dib said.

"Yeah the only thing you Earth pigs got right." Purple said.

"Hey don't yell at me!" Dib said.

"Whatever. I may have my life force back but I'm still in pain" Purple said. As Dib walked Purple out, he saw Gwish and the other guards. "My promise still stands." He said and they backed off slowly in fear.

"Where to?" Purple winced.

"Irk and Tallest Tower." Dib said. "Oh and Red's DNA has fully taken over but Myra seems to still have some humanity."

"Good." Purple said as they got in their ships.


	5. Coronation

I still don't own Invader Zim okay? Only Myra is mine!

"How did you find me after I ran way?!" Myra demanded.

"Your mother told me. I went to her dumpy apartment on the edge of Manhattan and got her to tell me. She knew I was coming for you that night anyway. We decided on that 17 years ago. She failed to keep you there. We could have prevented a lot of what happened, like your mother's death." Red said.

"Mom?" Myra whispered. It was a lot for her to take in. First she was angry that her mom told Red she ran away, but sad she was killed._ It was my fault. If only I had stayed and went quietly._ Myra thought.

"Then I went to the Membrane house. Your mother told me you'd be there and I found your small footed, brown haired, clawed fingered and greenish tinted skinned human body trying to get my superior DNA out of you. That Membrane human tried to steal one of my guard's ships to get his precious experiment back. I had Barlisat kill him after he told me what happened. You orphaned your boyfriend." Red yelled trying to bring Myra into line.

"Fine. I will be your little princess." Myra said floating after Red. She was torn up inside. She caused hardship on everyone who cared for her. She had to fix their lives. In her depression, she saw that the only way was to do whatever Red told her to.

"Mighty Irken soldiers, you are the finest examples of military training the Irken Empire has to offer!" Red said as the crowd cheered as the coronation started. He had a gift for speech making and enticing crowds. "At the start of my reign as Tallest I created you a princess that will fight off our 2 biggest enemies, the Vortians and the Meekrob. Myra is a full-fledged fighter. She is made from Human and our mighty Irken DNA. This makes her invulnerable to almost anything this Galaxy can throw at her!" The crowd went wild. Myra was standing away off in the shadows with her claws in her razor sharp teeth. _I'm no princess, just a fighter for the machine_. Myra thought. She looked up and saw a portrait of Tallest Miyuki. She pressed the bio button under the portrait.

"Tallest Miyuki was the greatest Tallest ever to live. During her reign of about a month, the Irken Empire prospered and flourished at it's greatest. She was killed a month later and her 3rd cousin Spork became Tallest." The recording with Purple's voice said. "She believed in peace and equality. To date she was Irk's first and only female Tallest."

"If she can do it so can I." Myra said as she looked up at Miyuki with reverence. "First I have to overthrow that monster that created me." As she said this she noticed Miyuki's sword. It had 7 blades and had purple amethyst in the hilt. Engraved on the blade was the symbol of the Irken Empire and " I vow to only use thy sword to vanquish injustice in thy Empire." in Irken.

"Miyuki, this is Tallest Princess Myra. I am a warrior princess next in line for the throne. I want to stop my father Red but I don't know how. You dead-" Myra laughed in a way she didn't believe what she was doing. " You can't hear me. I just wish somebody would help me!"

The coronation ceremony was to be broadcast to every Irken base in the Universe. Anything Irken Made would see it, which meant Dib and Purple would see it too. Myra knew this too because Red went on about it forever. Myra looked at Miyuki's sword and knowing she might be killed, took it and said, " Miyuki this is to eliminate the monster that made your Empire a horrific new low."

"I would like to introduce you to Tallest Princess Myra!" Red said as the crowd cheered.

Myra walked out with a lethal smirk on her face. She used her Pak's spider legs to hide the sword. She knew exactly where to make the lethal cut.

"Myra you are next in line for the throne. Are you ready to accept the mighty weight on your Mighty Irken shoulders?" Red said reciting the coronation.

"Yes I am." Myra said with a dark smile on her face, her wispy stringy red hair in her face.

"Will you rule the Empire with the best of your judgment?" Red said in an ostentatious manner.

"Yes I will" Myra said in a way a murderer would before the kill.

Meanwhile Dib and Purple were watching from their ships in horror, as Myra was coroneted.

"Why is she giving in?" Dib asked Purple via the communicator. Even though Purple was injured badly, he could still pilot a ship.

"Red has done something to the little sweetie!" Purple said, his crush on Myra showing. " I wonder..."

"What?" Dib asked. For a second he could have sworn he called Myra "the little sweetie."

"Red has done something to someone Myra cares for." Purple deduced. This made Dib nervous. He remembered how Red tried to slit his throat to get to Myra.

"What could he have done?" Dib asked

"Anything. Probably killed her mother or something like that." Purple said.

"Oh God no! That monster!" Dib said.

The coronation was going on. Myra had to make one swift swipe along Red's Pak with her sword.

"And now to make your coronation official, you will be knighted with Miyuki's 7 bladed-huh where'd it go?" Red asked looking around.

"Oh you mean this sword?" Myra said deviously as she jumped up and swung the sword and cut off Red's Pak. "You have about 10 minutes to live."

"Why you ungrateful little bastard!" Red said as he tried to get the sword from Myra.

"Hell no you ain't getting this sword!" Myra said as she swung again and cut off Red's arm this time. The guards were confused and scared. The Princess was killing the Tallest. Irken law forbid the guards to fail in protecting the Tallest but Myra was as good as the Tallest and they couldn't stop her. Plus she was using Miyuki's sword. Miyuki was a near god to them and Myra was using a sacred holy relic and this stopped them too.

Time went on and Red was horribly mutilated by Myra. "You're dead now." She said blankly and quietly.

"That's my girl..." were Red's last words


	6. Tallest Myra

I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM OKAY? ONLY MYRA IS **MINE!**

Myra stared at what she had done. Red may have been a monster but she still had murdered him. " He murdered my mother." She said to herself._ It still doesn't make it right. Red's death won't bring Mom back._ Myra thought as she dropped the sword covered in Red's blood with a loud clang. She turned to see all of Irk bowing to her.

"What...what's going on?" Myra asked.

"ALL HAIL TALLEST MYRA!" Captain Devnny said.

"Tallest Myra..." Myra whispered as Dib and Purple ran to the rally.

"TALLEST MYRA?!" Purple asked astonished. He looked upon Myra in her Tallest attire drenched in blood. "The only way that could happen is if..."

"I killed Red." Myra said looking into Purple's eyes. Myra picked up Miyuki's sword and gave it to Purple. "Here. This should be yours. You should be the rightful Tallest. I mean you are taller than me." Myra laughed giving Purple the sword, winking her red bug eye with the set of lashes in the corner.

"You keep it. You are the rightful Tallest after Red." Purple said giving back the sword. "This was my mother's."

"WHAT?!" Dib yelled as he turned around from staring at the audience and the stage. It was as if he was in a history book during the dictator rallies he was taught about.

"I never told anyone this but Miyuki's DNA was used in creating me and Spork's was used in Red. The other set of our DNA came from Irken generals. Miyuki aka Mom taught me about peace and equality while Spork taught Red about greed and corruption. Mom must be spinning in her grave at what her empire has become. Mom knew that if Red and I were Tallest at the same time, it would end horribly. Well here's the proof." Purple said.

"We're so alike. Our mothers dead and fathers not there, gone..." Myra said blinking back tears in her eyes taking Purple's claws in hers.

"What about me? My mom's dead! My dad's not there!" Dib yelled sick of being ignored.

"Actually... you're an orphan now. Red had your father killed. The last thing I wanted to do was drop a bomb shell like that on you." Myra cried hugging Dib. "I appreciate all you have done." She looked at Purple and noticed all his injuries. "Saknade, Tsuura, I want you to treat Purple. He's badly injured."

"Yes my Tallest." Saknade and Tsuura, two of the royal healers said.

"Being Tallest might not be so bad after all." Myra laughed.

"I think you should address your subjects." Dib said overlooking the crowd.

"Uhh. Hello people of Irk. You must be very shocked; I mean a few minutes ago I killed Red. I promise to treat you like individuals and not as soulless machines. I accept the title of Tallest if you will accept me as your Tallest." Myra said._ I certainly didn't inherit my father's speech making abilities._ The crowd cheered and she accepted the title. " Fine. As my first act as Tallest, I name ex-Tallest Purple as my co-Tallest." The crowd cheered again. "And as Head of Interplanetary Relations, I name my good friend Dib Membrane."

"What?!" Dib asked.

"You heard me right Dib. You are my Head of Interplanetary Relations. I feel the positions I put you in are the best for your abilities." Myra said laying her claws on Dib's shoulders.

"All hail Tallest Myra!" Purple yelled wincing.

"You guys think I can do it?" Myra asked.

"Myra sweetheart you have got to listen to me- you are the best girl for the job." Purple said brushing some of Myra's hair out of her face. " You have everything Miyuki could have wanted in a successor. You'll improve this Empire I know it." Purple said wincing as Saknade and Tsuura started to tend to his wounds.

" Pur go with them. That's an order from your Tallest. They'll take good care of you." Myra said.

"Okay." Purple said following the two medics to the hospital nearby in Tallest Tower.

" I love you and Pur Dib. You guys risked it all for me, knowing you could get killed." Myra said looking at a far off star known to us as the Sun where Earth orbited around it. "You know I could never go back."

"To where?" Dib asked staring where Myra was.

"Earth. Too many memories. In just a few days I went from a nobody to a murdering Empress! I'm no longer human! I'm Irken!" Myra said as she stood on the balcony looking as the other Irkens went back to their jobs for the Empire. "I'm going to make this a better place."

"I know you will my Tallest." Dib said hugging Myra. " I'm going to check on Pur. Want to come?"

"Call me Myra." She said as she followed Dib. "I'm coming to check on him too!"

Once they found Purple they sat beside him in an awkward silence. "Pur as one of my first major acts as Tallest, I'm going to call off Operation Impending Doom II" Myra said.

"Spoke like a rational Tallest." Purple said in pain getting up. "Miyuki would be proud."

"You okay?" Dib asked.

"Fine. Need a few days to rest up according to Tsuura." Purple reassured Dib.

"I have a feeling we'll be just fine!" Myra said hugging Dib and Purple.

**THE END **or is it?

**Be sure to check out the sequel The Tallest Dilemmas if you loved this one. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
